listofdeathsfandomcom-20200216-history
Clue
Clue is noteworthy for a death list because it is a murder mystery film, and there are a total of six murders, each in a different room and with a different weapon. There are three endings, and the identity of the murderer is different in each ending. * Mr. Boddy - Bashed on the head with a candle stick, in the hall. He was actually the SECOND person to die, as the cook was technically killed first, while Mr. Boddy was faking death the first time after he was nearly shot, but was later bashed on the head by the murderer, this time killing him. In the first ending, Yvette killed him (under orders from Miss Scarlet); In the second ending, Mrs. Peacock killed him; in the third ending, Professor Plum killed him, however in this ending he was not really Mr. Boddy, but was actually his butler. * The Cook - Stabbed in the back with a dagger, in the kitchen. She was really the first person to die, and was killed while Mr. Boddy was faking death. In the first ending, Yvette stabbed her under orders from Miss Scarlet, shortly after Mr. Boddy's supposed death; in both the second and third endings, Mrs. Peacock killed her while everyone else was in the billiard room, as the cook was the one who informed on Mrs. Peacock to Mr. Boddy. * The Motorist - Bashed on the head with a wrench, in the lounge. In the first ending, Miss Scarlet killed him; in the second ending, Mrs. Peacock killed him; in the third ending, Colonel Mustard killed him, as revenge for informing on him to Mr. Boddy. * Yvette - Strangled with a rope, in the billiard room. In the first ending, Miss Scarlet killed her; in the second ending, Mrs. Peacock killed her; in the third ending, Mrs. White killed her as revenge for having an affair with her husband. * The Cop - Bashed on the head with a lead pipe, in the library. In the first and third endings, Miss Scarlet killed him; in the second ending, Mrs. Peacock killed him, like the others. * The Singing Telegram Girl - Shot, in the doorway. In the first ending, Miss Scarlet killed her; in the second ending, Mrs. Peacock killed her; in the third ending, Wadsworth killed her. It is implied from one of Miss Scarlet's lines that the murderer(s), after being arrested, was/were given the electric chair. There is also a death exclusive to the third ending, though not considered a murder; Wadsworth, armed with the gun and having shot the singing telegram girl, was revealed to be Mr. Boddy (and the "Mr. Boddy" that Professor Plum killed was his butler). However, Mr. Green, revealing himself to be an FBI Agent, shot him, afterward using the phrase "I did, in the hall, with the revolver". It is interesting to note that all three of the male victims (Mr. Boddy, the motorist, and the cop) were bashed on the head with something. Also, none of the endings had Mr. Green as the murderer. Category:Films